


Maddys Big Book Of Oneshots.

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BillDip, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, So this is my drabbles, and oneshots, lots of aus and shiz, maybe some not gay, mystrade, tons of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is where I post things I want to happen. Well hi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fellow fangirls in need of oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fellow+fangirls+in+need+of+oneshots).



> This ones Mystrade.

Mycroft sighed and ran a hand through his untamed auburn hair. He was bored without any work to do and his best friend was at quidditch practice. ~You could always find Greg~ His mind cooed at him but he shushed it away angrily. No, No he couldn't because Greg only talked to him once and that was to borrow a pencil. ~But it's summer tomorrow. You need to talk to him Myc!~ FINE! He will. But only to get him off his back. 

[Change of pov]

Greg was sitting on the couch lazily throwing a snitch in the air and then catching it again. He had done it about ten times when he heard a frantic knocking on the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see a very flustered Mycroft Holmes standing there, out of breath, and arguing with the fat lady. "That HURTS you know!" She screamed in her shrill voice, "Well, Sorry! But you wouldn't let me in! I eve-Oh. Hello Gregory." He gave an apologetic lopsided smile and said to the painting smugly "Well, If you'll excuse me, I'll be going in now." And he strutted into the Gryffindor common room like it was nothing. Greg shut the door and turn around to see Mycroft standing there, all of his attitude and cockiness gone. He decided that it was his mission to make Myc smile. "Hey, sweetheart, What can I do for ya?" The Gryffindor said, flopping down on the couch. The older boy froze at the nickname his eyes growing ten times wider. Greg laughed and grabbed the others wrist pulling him towards his lap, "I know you didn't just come here for a "little chat" I've seen the way your eyes always flick back to your paper when I look up." His mouth went up to his ear, "You're always looking at me and I know it." By now Mycroft was sitting in his lap very uncomfortable and he regretted coming here, even though this was what he wanted. 

"Greg..I-" 

"Shut up Holmes." 

And then he was getting kissed and even though his mind was telling him to stop it, get out, he couldn't. Because Gregs lips were so /sure/ of his and in the end, Mycroft just couldn't say no. 

So he didn't. And lets just say that it was the best start to an amazing summer.


	2. Freak

Sherlock was hurt and John hated the pain that came with him knowing it was himself who caused it. John didn't mean to say it. Those dreaded words…

“Don’t be a freak for once!” And he watched Sherlock put every wall up again. Game over. Square one. He wanted to make the other feel alive again but Sherlock was cornered off in his room and wouldn't speak to John.

“Sherlock /please/. I-it just came out and-” the door opened and slammed against the opposing wall, but John barely noticed that because Sherlock was pulling him inside the room and kissing him somewhat aggressively.   
“Sh-erlock?” Johns breath stuttered as the other man was sucking on his neck and pulling his shirt off.   
“Mmmyes?” He answered between kisses. “Whhh-at are you doing?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Being a freak.”

 

John didn't say anything else for the rest of the busy night.


	3. Robamking <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sshHH IT'S FOR A FRIENDIE.

Obama was in his office crying over his wife. She left him for Rob Ford, said Obama wasn't bad boy enough.  
"Sir..?" A mall voice popped up. It was his adorable assistant Joey-who liked to be called king.   
Obama sniffed and cleaned his tears. "Ahem. Yes King?"   
The boy blushed, "Romney is here to see you sir." He scampered away when the President told him to send the older male in. 

"Hello, Bara-Oh my Oval Office are you alright?!" He walked in then set his papers down and rushed over.   
"Yes yes I'm fine just...Michelle left me." He let out a choked sob.  
"I'd never leave you..." The other said and leaned in to kiss him. 

"S-SIR!" Both men were so occupied in their kissing that they didn't notice the boy standing in the room till he let out the word.   
They parted quickly and rushed to explain.  
"No no..it's just.." The boy sighed. "I've had a crush on M-Mr. Obama for a while now and-"

"Join us dear boy."

The assistant perked up. "Really?"

They nodded.

 

THEN THEY DID THE SECKS THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME I HAD TO. IT'S FUNNY SHOOOSH.


	4. AW YEAH SABRIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmm I love me some good ol' Trickster in the morning.

Sam had thought they were done with saving the world.  
Thought they were done picking up the peices.

That was until a battered and broken archangel showed up on the brothers doorsteps.

"I need your help guys. I messed up really bad."


End file.
